


Centuries: A Tale of The Past, Present, and Future

by Kokumastories



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Flashback, Historical, Historical Hetalia, Immortality, Multi, Other, Peace, Perspectives of various nations, War, non-historical, surrounding around the nations and their counterparts, their life, their people and life in general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokumastories/pseuds/Kokumastories
Summary: Would you like to hear the story of your motherland?





	1. Chapter 1

There was one thing that Yao found peace in his own time. 

The shades of the evening sunset, the scent of green tea beneath his nose, the warmth of the day spreading through out his entire body. He found these of peace embraced his presence, welcoming him to a momentum paradise. But for him, peace didn’t last long behind his closed ears to which he dived himself in silence. 

He could still hear the voices behind the darkness. The voices of sadness, fear, madness. The voices of those leaders, whom he had followed upon from their orders, the screaming of those who he had killed, the horrors of children screaming for survival. The voices shadow his own peace, to which he couldn’t relate to anything else he had faced in the world. 

And yet, here he was. Still calm and silent, forgiving and ruthless at the same time. He had wondered if he deserved enough to be living as a servant of God who was supposed to be aiding his own people from the disasters they face in the world. 

He watched with keen eyes, overviewing the conference room filled with nations of young and old. He sometimes questions himself if he really was in this condition of peace, everything he had fought for so many centuries had resulted into this moment. He silently watched several nations who had grouped themselves into a conversation as they laughed merrily in their own words. 

It was a bit odd to think about his situation in these sorts of times, where he would question the existence of his life and his relations to the other nations regarding to the history. Seeing the smiling faces of the Japanese and South Korean personification made him tugged the edge of his lip to see them grow fondly of each other through out the years. Knowing that they weren’t used to be this close few decades ago, he felt almost blessed to witness the peace between these two nations that he used to care for them when they were young. 

For a brief moment Yong Soo had caught his gaze and gave him a big smile before lowering his head in a formal bow. Yao had returned the motion with a nod, knowing that the South Korean personification still have a depth of respect towards him – or maybe Yao was just that old but both could make perfect reasons. At times, he couldn’t believe that the boy used to be so much smaller than this and looked up to him as if he was his brother or a parental figure – but times had changed and that little boy had grown up and become an independent nation after a long triumph of journey. It goes the same with Kiku, who was currently amused by the jokes Yong Soo told him, had also gone a long way to become a respectable nation of his own. Yao remembered when Kiku was young and innocent and so curios about the whole world, asking about how can he become so great like Yao himself one day. Though Yao was content his past sweet memories, he was perfectly content with the way things are now. Much better and less gruesome to the sceneries he used to see from the past centuries. 

Yao had scars to keep but it wasn’t only just scars – they were reminders to him that had heal overtime when he had accepted himself of how he would become. He had learned over centuries to accept his own abilities, his very own existence in this world. He had learned that to heal a heart and soul could not just be better by himself but patience with love and virtue to the ones he also cared around him can give him a better medicine of healing his past scars. 

A slight tap brought him out of his thoughts when he looked to the side to see Ludwig, the personification of Germany, standing beside him. “Were you day dreaming?”

Yao merely chuckles and replied. “Maybe.”

Ludwig smiles and continued, “Do you want to get something to drink while we talk about our bilateral agreement?”

The personification of China nodded. “Yes. I think it would be best to drink some tea now.”

Yao briefly walked beside Ludwig as the German started to talk about the tea conference had offered. Yao glanced back to the conference room for a moment and reminded himself that he was in a good and safe condition now and he didn’t need to worry. 

He had a lot of time to heal after all.


	2. Fight

As a personification, he is responsible for his own actions and feelings because his thoughts and behaviors reflected his people.

This was the words that had went through India's head for a very long time. He had long struggled for the rights of his people, especially when the British had forced them into becoming Sepoy[1] to fight British wars on the frontlines - countless bodies and bloodshed more, the unfair treatment of the officers who had treated his people harshly and unfairly was too much for himself. He was dying with a painfully slow process of ripping his insides when he coughed out blood when the pain of his people had taken a toll on his body.

It was too much. He couldn't handle the pain anymore.

His people was suffering under the reign of British colonialism and nothing comes out great whenever the arrogant British personification carries out orders towards India. He felt the boiling anger in his veins as he listened to the endless lists of unfair treatments in which the European man called it "obligations" which was mandatory to follow - only to benefit from India's people and sources for the colonizer's interest.

It was sickening and he grew tired.

So he converted those feelings into anger.

And with those raging anger inside his heart, he vowed to fight back.

With his people's determination to motivate him, he pushed himself alongside with Mughal to rebel against the British forces.

Yes, he had known that rebelling against the British would cost a lot of lives and sorrows however for the sake of their future, he knew he had to.

Mughal was a supportive friend as the man had shared the same determination as they wielded their swords against the British soldiers.

However, from the raging anger and determination - victory did not last. India stared at the loss of his own battle and his people in front of him. He screamed in agony when the crushing pain electrifies is the entire body like painful needles seeping into his skin. He had failed again.

When the British officers took a heavily wounded Mughal personification from the ground, India could only shout in distress seeing his friend taken away from him.

"No! Get away from him!" He shouted as he struggled against the hold of two men holding him down to the ground. "Mughal!" He kept screaming for his friend's name who only stayed unconscious while being dragged away from India.

The heavy leather boots stopped by in front of India's face. The black haired man looked up to grunt in anger when he saw the crucifying smirk on the British's face.

"Your actions will lead to yours and his consequences." Britain spoke, "He will be sent to Burma to pay for his crimes."

India struggled as he gritted when the men who held him against the ground pressed with more force, hurting him in the process as gritted his teeth in pain.

Britain lowered to looked down to the wounded personification in front of him. "The Mughal Empire will pay for this, India. I hoped you bid your friend farewell earlier."

India's entire body stiffened as he heard those words. "N-no! You can't – you can't do that to him!"

"I can. The Mughal Empire will be no more."

India felt like the world around him stopped. His vision had gone blurry and his mind went blank.

No. It can't be.

He didn't want to lose Mughal.

He didn't intend to lose his friend in this fight.

I'm sorry, Mughal. He cries to himself as he was dragged away forcibly from the ground and pushed away by the officers.

He lowered his head in sadness as he passed by the dead bodies of the brave warriors who fought alongside with him.

This won't stop here.

I will do it for you too, Mughal.

 

 

 

 

\--------  
[1] Sepoy: Indian soldier who fought under British/European orders.


	3. To Become Human

The weather was a fantastic companion to bask themselves in warm sunlight. He held his chin high and closed his eyes, feeling the nostalgic touch of the light kissing his skin. The afternoon was a warm one and he was letting himself sink into the beautiful moment. 

As a personification, he knew how dangerous it was to let himself loose into moments like this. Into moments where he let his guards down and let another person walk into his life and he melts in their company. Kiku stirred his eyes open when he saw the female next to him sat closer, her cheeks were flushed with shyness and her eyes darted towards the cherry blossom tree in front of her with a small smile. Yes, he knew he had let his guard down – for this beautiful lady next to him, the person he would give his everything for. 

“Is there something wrong, my lady?” He asks, watching her delicate and soft features shift into curiosity before she turned her mesmerizing eyes towards his. 

“What is it like? Outside of the walls of the city?” She asks, her voice soft and mellow – which Kiku wanted to hear the soft melody for the rest of his life. 

Kiku gave a few moments of silence before replying, “A lot of nature. Mountains, forests, and rivers – wild animals that lurk around. I don’t think I’ve seen people wandering outside of the city too much.”

“So it’s dangerous.” She says, eyes widened in curiosity and Kiku couldn’t help but chuckle in amusement. 

“It is dangerous to go outside but I wouldn’t worry too much. However, being inside the walls is safer and there isn’t anything else I wish but your safety, my lady.”

The female beside him smiled wider and she giggles airily behind her small hands. “I’d be safe anywhere if you’re next to me, Honda-san.”  
Kiku paused as he felt his heart beats quicker and butterflies in his stomach churned, making his entire body overwhelmed with such warm feeling so sudden – he loved it. He loved the way she talks to him with such openness, the way she stares at him with her sparkling eyes full of kindness, the way she lightly touches him when she sits next to him – her light blue kimono pressed against his side, the way she treats him with admiration, the moments she spends her time with him as they spend hours talking in the back veranda of her household compound, basking themselves with warm sunlight and cherry blossom trees as their companies. 

He loved it. 

He loves her. 

As a personification, he knew how dangerous it was to let himself loose into moments like this. But he didn’t want to regret this, he wants to hold on into this moment, hold on to their innocence of romance and spend the rest of their time together forever. He wanted to love someone and he swore to love her and protect her for the rest of his life. 

He chose this path and he didn’t want to go back.

He decides to hold on to this moment, to push back the thoughts of death and immortality to the back of his mind. 

He didn’t do anything when she laid her head onto his shoulder. Kiku smiled in content as he leaned into her touch, wanting to drown into this love he had never thought he would have. 

He decides to let fate do whatever they want in the future but for now, he only wishes for her love instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this. I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes. I will continue to practice. Please look forward to the next chapter!


End file.
